


Did you think you could hide? [A Les miserables Fanfiction, Enjoltaire]

by Whoops_sin



Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_sin/pseuds/Whoops_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'''''"Stop smiling!" Enjolras squealed out as he moved and hid his face with his hands, he was so embarrassed seeing the boy he probably could actually date, He had a small crush on this man and he barely knew him for more than an hour. Enjolras turned around, trying to not blush while trying to listen to the other speaking, Yet he really couldn't listen, his goal was to breathe and not to worry about his blush that was seeping to his ears. Enjolras slowly opened a space in his fingers to see the clock, then he hid it again<br/>Enjolras slowly turned around, opening a space in his fingers to see Grantaire- He did just do this- and spoke slowly "Its seven"  '''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you think you could hide? [A Les miserables Fanfiction, Enjoltaire]

The soft noises of jazz music echoes through the coffee shop as Enjolras slowly walked in. Enjolras smiled at the barista, a male with curly hair and a big smile. The man was holding a cup that looked wet, and he had a towel as he dried off the cup slowly, pushing the towel in the cup and drying off the inside of the cup.  
Enjolras sighed softly sitting in a chair while slowly opening a book as he sat down, reading from the third line down. The brown haired male watched Enjolras and smiled a bit at him and looked down at the glass, the room slightly dark as Enjolras was straining his eyes trying to read the book which had dark pages in the room.  
Grantaire, the brown haired kid, slowly walked over, wiping his hands over his apron as he held a small steno pad. “Would you like something as you read?” Grantaire asked, Enjolras smiled a bit as he looked up from his book “Just a warm hazelnut coffee, a lot of sugar and milk” Enjolras spoke clearly, almost speaking louder than the music playing in the corner of the room.  
Grantaire smiled and looked down and wrote a few words on the steno pad. He ripped the page out and handed it to Enjolras, it said ‘Hi, You are very cute, and I am very shy so I wrote this <3\. Call me? 897-7756.’ Enjolras looked up at Grantaire yet, he was already so far away, making the coffee behind the counter. Enjolras slowly sat the book down and watched Grantaire behind the counter. They both had small smiles on their lips as they did as they were suppose to. Grantaire was suppose to be working, and Enjolras was suppose to be reading, well, he was reading how nice the others face looked.  
Enjolras slowly stood up, leaving his book there as he slowly ventured over to the counter, leaning on it, smiling a bit as he waited. After a minute he felt a hand on his head, making him open his eyes. “Yes?” He asked, looking up slowly, almost purring when Grantaire slowly ran his hand through blond hair. Enjolras did a small hum as he stood up straight, Grantaire’s hand dropped from his hair, looking straight at Grantaire “Would you maybe like to come sit with me and talk?” He asked slowly “Or after your shift we could go to my apartment?” it of course was a simple question, yet with the dark color on Grantaire it sounded like a casual Will you have sex with me, it was not that question, just a simple we could have a private lunch and maybe you could stay over and we can watch TV.  
Grantaire looked at the clock quickly, his eyes dashing to the circular machine on the wall. Watching the big hand keep ticking, clicking his tongue in his mouth as he slowly looked back at Enjolras “If you count down from ten, I’ll be off work, it's almost seven, I get off at seven.” Grantaire smiled a bit widely, looking down and gently itching his wrist as he looked around the coffee shop. “You know, sometimes I wonder how I ended up here, You know. A coffee maker. For nerds” Grantaire laughed softly, so in which, that made Enjolras laugh gently.  
Enjolras tried so hard to act like a dom, yet, it always dripped away when he really met a dom that was caring and gentle with him, it made him realize how much he wanted a dom sometimes, how much he just wanted to let out how he was actually a sub, not a dom.  
It’s just Enjolras was powerful in a few ways, he was a leader of a club that meet every few weeks. It was called ‘Barricade boys’ It was just a name some kid chose before all the meetings.  
Enjolras slowly looked at the clock, smiling slowly as he looked at Grantaire after a few seconds. “Is that a yes from you or something?”  
“Maybe? Do you want it to be a yes?”  
“Well, I don't even think I know your name, You should tell me. Maybe then, Mr. I have a really nice smile and looks like a painter” Enjolras spoke slowly  
“Oh, You like my smile? It’s a smile from my heart. Oh, my name?-” He chuckled “Grantaire, what's yours?”  
“You have to beg for me to say my name” Enjolras laughed out softly, looking down at the counter slowly  
“I am not begging for jack shit, look at me and tell me your name”  
Enjolras sighed softly, looking at him slowly again and speaking softly, almost laughing “Je suis Enjolras” It was to be smart. Well, he was trying to show off.  
“Stop with that french stuff, I know french”  
“Oh, whatever!!” Enjolras seemed a bit embarrassed, it was shown from the dark red on his cheeks and his cheeks puffed out, Enjolras slowly stuck his tongue out, laughing loudly when Grantaire touched his tongue “I can taste the coffee beans!!” Enjolras squealed and looked away from Grantaire.  
“Hey, this might sound really intrusive of your personal life, but, are you a sub or a dom? I of course am a dom, that was the only thing my dad liked about me. When he remembered ‘Oh! My son is a Dom!’ sometimes he never hit me when he thought that.”  
“You promise not to tell anyone?”  
“Why should I tell anyone, it is your personal life! Even if i absolutely hate your guts, I will never use your personal things against you!”  
“Okay, i am a sub” Enjolras slowly spoke, looking up and seeing a small smile on Grantaire’s lips.  
“Stop smiling!” Enjolras squealed out as he moved and hid his face with his hands, he was so embarrassed seeing the boy he probably could actually date, He had a small crush on this man and he barely knew him for more than an hour. Enjolras turned around, trying to not blush while trying to listen to the other speaking, Yet he really couldn’t listen, his goal was to breathe and not to worry about his blush that was seeping to his ears. Enjolras slowly opened a space in his fingers to see the clock, then he hid it again  
Enjolras slowly turned around, opening a space in his fingers to see Grantaire- He did just do this- and spoke slowly “Its seven”


End file.
